Conventionally, there has been known a room temperature-curable resin composition such as a room temperature-curable organopolysiloxane composition, as a composition capable of being cross-linked and cured by reaction with the moisture in the atmosphere. Such room temperature-curable resin composition is widely used in, for example, the architecture industry, the transportation aircraft industry and the electric and electronic parts industry, due to the fact that it is safe and superior in durability and adhesion as a rubber. Emphasis is often put on adhesion in particular, because adhesion is what significantly impacts the reliability of a member to which the composition was applied.
As a catalyst for use in a room temperature-curable silicone rubber composition, there have been disclosed various kinds of curing catalysts. Particularly, as a curing catalyst for use in a moisture-curable room temperature-curable resin composition having a hydrolyzable silicon group(s) in its molecule, there are used dibutyl tin compounds such as dibutyl tin dilaurate and dibutyl tin diacetate; or organic titanium catalysts such as tetra (n-butoxy) titanium and titanium diisopropoxybis (ethylacetoacetate). These organic metal compounds are widely used, because they are capable of quickly curing a room temperature-curable resin composition.
However, these organic metal compounds used as catalysts for a room temperature-curable resin composition are basically irrelevant to an adhesion after curing. As a matter of fact, these organic metal compounds are therefore simply used as curing catalysts, and it is essential that an adhesion promoter such as a silane coupling agent be separately added to the room temperature-curable resin composition to improve the adhesion after curing (see Patent documents 1 to 4).